¿Dulce? El Efecto de una Tutsi
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot] ReiXKai....... el título lo dice todo es un Oneshot espero les guste y manden R&R onegai!


Lo que es la vida... estaba yo en mi clase de cálculo cuando el Prof. comenzó a repartir unas Tutsi-Pop ¿Por qué? No me pregunten... le dije a una amiga –estas paletas son muy sugestivas ¿sabes?- y luego como rayo se me ocurrió esto, en el trayecto de regreso a mi casa pensé todo el argumento a ver que les parece...  
  
RayXKai oneshot el título lo dice todo ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
¿Dulce?..... Los efectos de una Tutsi  
  
El torneo Estadounidense, todos los bladebreakers, en especial Max, están algo tensos por toda la acción que han tenido esas últimas semanas.- así que a razón de darse un ligero descanso salieron a dar un paseo.  
  
Kenny se ha quedado en el hotel mientras los chicos recorren las fastuosas e iluminadas calles de Las Vegas, "la ciudad que nunca duerme" aunque es de día y los casinos aún no han abierto.  
  
- Resígnate Tyson, además no te dejarían entrar, eres menor de edad y  
extranjero –comentaba Max-.  
- Pues ni hablar... ¡Oigan una tienda del cielo!  
- No, es solo una gigantesca tiende de dulces –respondió Max-  
- ¿Y que estamos esperado? yo quiero comprar dulces americanos  
  
Los cuatro entraron a la tienda todo un sueño para cualquier niño pequeño o en su defecto para cualquier miembro glotón de un equipo de beyblade...  
  
- Tu dirás Max ¿qué nos recomiendas? Muchas de estas cosas no se  
venden en Japón o en china –dijo Tyson mirando en esa última frase  
a Ray-  
- Bueno, en mi pueblo no venden nada empaquetado.  
- A claro... oye Kai... –Tyson no termino su frase ya que su líder  
lo miró con un gesto de "No te contestaré".  
  
El glotón bladebreaker tomó a Max y se lo llevó a recorrer todos los pasillos, mientras tanto Ray observaba un estante con diferentes dulces sin decidirse por ninguno.  
  
- ¿Tú que quieres Kai?  
- A mí no me gustan esas niñerías –contestó frío-  
- ¿En serio?  
  
Kai no le contestó, Ray ya había elegido una bolsa de galletas, pero ante tal contestación lo pensó mejor. Lo pensó varios minutos y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su felino rostro; al fin tomó una paleta Tutsi-Pop.  
  
- ¿Seguro? –reiteró-  
  
De nuevo Kai no contestó, aunque... en lo más profundo de él, la idea de algo dulce le caía bien, pero no lo iba a demostrar por supuesto. Tyson y Max regresaron con muchísimas cosas, Max había elegido una serie de chocolates y bombones mientras que su compañero toda clase de frituras, dulces, confitados, caramelos, golosinas y demás.- Pagaron todo y se dirigieron a un parque cercano.  
  
Al fin vieron dos bancas con una mesa entre ellas, generalmente Ray se sentaba junto a Kai y los dos más jóvenes juntos igual. Esa vez al sentarse Max el chino rápidamente se sentó junto, cosa que sorprendió aunque poco al líder. Tyson se sentó a su vez frente a Max, Kai miró fastidiado que tendría que sentarse junto al gordo. Lo hizo sin muchas ganas y se recargó con una mano mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Tyson.  
  
Kai miró al "troglodita" comiendo animosamente mientras platicaba con Max, este comía con modales pero aún así el chocolate comenzaba a derretirse en sus dedos, asqueado posó su mirada en Ray, quién terminaba de quitarle la envoltura a la paleta, sin saber el porqué la escarlata mirada del chico se quedó en esta última escena, lentamente el nekojin llevaba la paleta a su boca, miró a Kai y le dirigió una sonrisa. Este se quedó paralizado y miró de nuevo en otra dirección sin devolver el gesto. Ray pareció fijar su atención en los sus demás compañeros.  
  
Pasó un rato más y Max junto con Tyson platicaban y reían.- tanto Ray como Kai se mantenían en silencio, de nuevo y sin querer la mirada del chico peliazul se desvió a Ray ahora el caramelo tenía un brillante tono rojo, Ray mantenía su boca entreabierta con la paleta dentro, al cabo de un rato comenzó a girarla, Kai no apartaba su mirada aún, cuando el tigre se cansaba le daba un pequeño lengüetazo y la apartaba. Los labios y la lengua del chico comenzaban a tornarse rojos.  
  
Kai no tenía idea de lo que hacía solo miraba embelesado como el chico dirigía una y otra vez el dulce a su boca, como en ocasiones la dejaba dentro un buen rato pero la mayor parte del tiempo la rodaba con gracia. Para esos momentos el líder ya no ponía atención a nada más que a los movimientos de Ray...  
  
Kai comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, cosquilleo que se volvía más intenso conforme Ray pasaba su lengua por sus labios para limpiar el dulce en ellos, ya había mirado con ese detenimiento y disimuladamente al chino antes, pero Ray nunca había hecho algo tan... tan... seductor... ¿seductor? al llegar esa palabra a su mente apartó la mirada... pero algo le rogaba que regresara a ese estado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara su mirada a las acciones del neko.  
  
El centro de goma de mascar comenzó a visualizarse y por fin los blancos colmillos del chino mordieron con fuerza el dulce, Kai escuchó cada pedazo de cristal azucarado romperse dentro de su boca, ahora todo iba en cámara lenta.- Ray masticaba mientras daba lengüetazos al mismo tiempo, Kai casi podía percibir el aroma cereza. Un diminuto pedazo de este había decidido quedarse en el labio inferior del chino, Ray lo apartó con su ahora roja lengua, si antes Kai había sido disimulado este último acto lo había capturado por completo, sentía que un calor invadía todo su ser; esa sola imagen de Ray rodando sensualmente esa paleta en su boca causaba un torbellino de emociones en su interior. y así siguió Ray repasando y mordiendo gustosamente.....  
  
El tiempo había corrido en esa Tutsi más que en el parque y Ray por fin termino con el último pedazo y ahora jugaba con el palito de plástico. ¿Cuándo regresó a la realidad Kai? Cuando sintió que algo líquido caía de la mesa hacia él. Se levantó súbitamente.  
  
- ¡Lo siento Kai! No me fijé jeje  
  
Kai miraba aún confundido, Tyson había golpeado una lata de Soda y se había derramado por toda la mesa pero... ¿A qué hora se había levantado Tyson para ir por tal cosa? ¡No se había fijado! Ahora que estaba lúcido se percató de que se había pasado la tarde mirando a Ray, la sola idea de que el chino se hubiera dado cuenta hizo que el calor se le subiera a las mejillas.  
  
- Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor regresar al hotel  
- Sí Maxie tienes razón, además ya me acabé todos los dulces...  
  
Se alejaban de la mesa, Kai regresó su mirada a esta y la envoltura de la paleta se había quedado ahí; regresó y dándoles la espalda la tomó y desarrugó; la dobló en cuatro y guardó en su pantalón, todo con una seriedad en su rostro.- después se reunió con los chicos para caminar justo detrás del nekojin. Ray tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro  
  
- "Tal vez la próxima vez tú quieras una" pensó el neko y le dirigió  
una sonrisa a Kai. Cuando los ojos ámbar de Ray ya no lo acechaban  
le regresó el gesto.  
  
Fin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Kaei: no sé que decir... si no lo escribía me moría... ¿esta muy sugestiva? Bueno... a mi se me hizo chida la idea de ver a Kai en esa situación... jajá, jajá cuando te gusta alguien no pierdes detalle de nada... Sub. : O.O que has escrito!!!!! Esto es inaudito, ya cruzaste la línea... Kaei ¿no quieren un Tutsi ahora? 


End file.
